More than Two Worlds Apart
by Lizeth
Summary: Set in season 01. Right after they get into the streetcar, bound for home, the Digi-destined are attacked. Now stranded, separated and without their digimon, they must first find each other again... quickly, because separated, they are vulnerable. Hiatus.
1. Where are we now?!

  
Disclaimer: Agumon! Help me burn those legal documents!! The digiworld is   
mine!! BWAHAHAH!!! Well no. Not really. I don't own own Digimon & Co. If I   
did, I wouldn't be here writing this....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~ More Than Two Worlds Apart ~*~  
By Lizeth   
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/loft1050/  
  
CHAPTER 1- Where are we now?!  
  
"Ugh.." Tai muttered unintelligibly as he cracked his eyes open slowly.   
Even in dim light, his eyes stung fiercely, forcing him to close them again.   
The grass was prickly and sharp and the earth beneath it hard and cold.   
His stomach rebelled. Rolling over on to his back with a grunt, he tried to   
open his eyes again. Seeing double, he winced and rubbed his eyes, blinking   
before...  
  
"YYYAAARRGGG??!!!" he cried suddenly.  
  
Sitting upright a little too quickly, he lay back down, head spinning   
unpleasantly. Looking up at the TWIN moons, which still hadn't merged, he   
took stock of his surroundings as best as he could.  
The green mound to his left moaned and stylized sand-blonde hair shifted.  
  
"There goes my lunch," Matt grunted.  
"Welcome to the land of the living," Tai answered softly.  
"If this is living, I'd prefer being dead."  
"MATT!"   
"Awww... man, don't yell, alright. I can hear you fine..."  
Tai sat up slowly, looking at his friend and rival.   
"Don't joke about that. We've had plenty of chances to die and I'm not going   
to loose any of the team now."  
Blinking, hard eyes starting at nothing Matt responded quietly.   
"A little late for that now, don't you think?"  
Tai chose to ignore that comment.  
  
"Where are we?"  
"Not home, that's for sure. Unless earth recently acquired another moon."  
Tai blinked and looked up again.  
"And here I thought I was seeing double," he retorted flatly.  
"After all we've seen, you'd think two moons would be considered normal,"   
Matt snorted.  
"Think we're still in the digital land?"  
"How would I know, okay?! Either way, I don't think it matters. If we're in   
the digital land, then we're stuck here forever! You heard what Gennai said.   
Once the gate's closed, it's closed for good."  
  
Tai shook his head... and promptly regretted it.   
  
"Lets go," he half ordered, pushing himself up to his feet and dusting off   
his slightly singed clothing.  
"Where?" Matt asked dejectedly.  
  
Tai paused, looking around once again before starting up at the moons.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Somewhere in the digital world, Agumon woke up with a start. Palmon rubbed   
her eyes and started at him quizzically. Absently kicking Tentomon awake   
and a sending a chain reaction of groans and half-awake complaints from the   
rest of the gang she returned her attention to Agumon.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked sleepily, trying to shake off a feeling of   
foreboding that clung to her.  
  
"We're needed again."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Let's try this way," Tai declared, pointing in a random direction. After   
what seemed like hours of walking by moonlight (Both of them. Tai wasn't   
seeing double :) they had come to a fork in the path they had been following.  
  
"Sure. Whatever," Matt said in a monotone voice. Tai looked back at him   
with annoyance.  
  
"Alright, that's it. The 'I don't care what happens anymore and the world   
can end for all I care' routine is getting really old! Man, I thought you   
were over the depression thing!"  
  
Matt glared at him coldly.   
"And just what IS the point, oh fearless leader? Huh? Tell me that. What's   
so important about what we're doing anyway? We're just two losers lost in   
the woods. TWO! We aren't... they aren't.... oh God T.K..."  
  
Tai watched as his friend started to shake, fists clenched hard at his   
sides.  
  
"We don't know that they're dead," he soothed softly.  
"What are the chances that they made it out alive?"  
"We made it out alive."  
"We got 'lucky'," Matt spat out the word with disgust.  
  
Tai swore under her breath. "Dammit Matt!" He threw his hands up in   
exasperation. "Stop trying to see the worst in every situation! No wonder   
you're so depressed half the time!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
**WHAM**  
  
Matt reeled back in shock, gingerly touching his jaw.  
  
Tai glared for a moment before shaking out his hand.  
  
"Man, your jaw's as hard as your head," he whined as he took of his glove   
and surveyed his red knuckles.  
  
Matt blinked a few more times before coherent thought came back to him.  
"What the heck was that for?!" he accused.  
  
"Matt," Tai began patiently, "as your friend and as an older brother myself,   
I can see where you're coming from. But also as your friend, I think   
I'm entitled to beat some sense into that..." he winced, "painfully hard   
head of yours. I'm not counting anyone dead until I see corpses."  
  
Matt turned away.  
  
"And besides..." Tai continued a bit more cheerfully, "We digi-destined are   
really hard to kill. I bet they're all out looking for us right now. T.K.   
isn't alone, Matt. For someone with the Crest of Friendship, you sure aren't   
being very open-minded about it. He's a big boy and even if he wasn't,   
the other's will look out for him. Now as your leader, I order you to   
stop moping!"  
  
Matt looked up to the sky, surveying unfamiliar stars. Leaving his bruised   
jaw alone, he brushed his hair back.  
  
"Don't you ever worry about Kari?"  
"You have no idea," Tai muttered under his breath.  
"Well you sure as hell don't act like it!"  
  
Tai almost punched him again.  
  
"Well I do, alright! I just..." Closing his eyes, he could almost feel the   
heat of flames. Sora's scream seemed to echo in the silence. If he'd only   
worked a bit faster...  
  
Tense silence reigned for a good few moments as the two rivals sized each   
other up. The wind blew and Tai shivered slightly.  
  
"C'mon, let's keep going," Tai offered, slipping his glove back on. Turning   
his back, he started to walk in the direction he had chosen.  
  
Matt stood, glaring at his rival's back for some long indignant moments,   
trying to decide between staying mad or letting the subject drop.  
  
"I can't believe you punched me," Matt muttered accusingly after a moment,   
running up after him.  
  
"Hey, you needed it!" Tai defended nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, next time you need it, I'll be sure to remember this favor."  
  
Tai put on his trade-mark grin and shot his traveling companion a victory   
hsign with is un-sore hand.  
  
"Be warned, my head is harder than yours."  
  
"Did you just insult yourself?"  
  
"No, I didn't. It's merely a fact."  
  
"That sounded like an insult."  
  
"What's wrong with being hard headed?"  
  
"You punched me for it!"  
  
"You were an exception."  
  
"Tai!"  
  
As they continued to follow the un-named path, the two argued, the tension   
broken. Good thing too, cause they were going to need their friendship   
intact...  
  
As they walked on, the vegetation became thicker, obscuring the sky. Things   
got considerably darker before Tai finally stopped. Matt bumped into him.  
  
"Way to go, fearless leader," he muttered sarcastically, "wonderful view...   
at least... from what I can see... and that ain't much."  
  
"You really aren't helping, Matt," Tai retorted. He sighed. "Hold on,   
I'll go up and take a look."   
  
With that said, Tai promptly picked out a tree and started climbing.   
Rough branches scratched at his bare arms and legs,   
but he ignored it. He winced and ducked around as an offending branch   
scratched his face.  
  
On the ground, Matt looked up at the tree, trying to discern his friend's   
moving shape within the shadows.   
  
"See anything?!"  
"Hold on!" came the muffled reply, "Sheesh! Keep your pants on!"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and something flickered within the edge of his vision.   
Startled, Matt turned his head and surveyed the surrounding woods.   
He frowned. He was sure....  
  
"Tai! Hurry up!"  
"Hey, I don't see you up here!" came the retort.  
  
Giving the area one last look over, Matt shook his head.  
"Man, I've been hanging around Joe too long. Jumping at shadows..."  
  
Something growled. Matt froze.   
A crack, yell and crash caused him to jump.   
Tai was on the ground, muttering curses.  
  
"Nice landing," Matt said through clenched teeth, eyes flickering towards   
the dense vegetation.  
  
"Who asked you?" Tai grumbled, dusting himself off as he picked himself   
up off the ground.   
  
Wiping his cheek with the back of his hand, he stared as his normally   
white glove came back spotted with red.   
  
"Stupid branch," he muttered. That was when his noticed his friend. "Matt?"   
Tai snapped his head around at a growl, only to see shadows.  
  
"Matt?" he asked again. His companion smiled nervously. Oh, bad. Tai   
thought to himself. Matt rarely ever smiled nervously.  
"What do you do when you're outnumbered?" inquired Matt softly.  
  
The growling was louder now. And not just from one direction. Tai laughed   
weakly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, let's see. We're lost in the middle of no-where. We don't even   
know what planet we're on and we're surrounded by something that might make   
Izzy's alien theory look like your run of the mill not-so X-File."  
"You forgot to mention that we have no digimon," Matt added tersely.  
"Oh yeah... that too."  
"Well, now what?" he prompted.  
  
"RUN!!!!!" Tai ordered, grabbing Matt by the arm and sprinting back the way   
they'd come.  
  
"That's... your plan?!" Matt questioned incredulously as they ran.  
"Plan?!" Tai inquired between gasps.  
"You're the.. leader. Plans... are your department!"  
"Then you don't... know me very well! Now shut up and run!!"  
  
Despite the fact that neither of them were slouches, the unknown enemy was   
faster. The shadows came alive with sounds of growling and yipping and now   
eyes were visible too. Little spots of yellowish light that filtered through   
the trees. And there were many of them.  
  
Unbeknownst to Matt or Tai, a rope had been set up in their path, now held   
taunt and low to the ground. In the dark, it was almost invisible.  
  
Tai let out a yelp as the rope bit into his ankle, landing hard and barely   
managing to stop his head from cracking against the ground. He winced. The   
ground would have skinned his palms if not for his gloves.  
  
Matt soon followed in his course, arms flailing wildly as he fell.   
Unfortunately, he hadn't been so lucky and he hit the ground with a   
painfully audible crack as he landed on his arm.  
  
Unhooking his leg from the rope, Tai reached over to pull Matt up to a   
sitting position and this time, his glove came back clearly red.  
  
Matt gazed up at his friend through half glazed eyes.  
  
"We could really use that plan B right now," he muttered before his head   
lolled forward and his eyes drifted shut.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
  
MWAHAHAHAHA!! I am a member of the cult of cliffhanger!!! Err... no,   
not really. But a lot of writers like to leave off at cliffhangers and   
I'm no exception.  
Do I have you hooked? Wondering where Matt and Tai are? Wondering what   
happened to the rest of the digi-destined? ^_^ Next time.  
Comments and critisism welcome at Lizeth_Hal@hotmail.com.  



	2. Further Awakenings

Disclaimer: Yadayada, Digimon aren't mine, yadayada, you know the drill.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~ More than Two Worlds Apart ~*~  
By Lizeth  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/loft1050/  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Further awakenings  
  
T.K. moaned. Someone was calling his name, although he couldn't quite grasp   
who. His head felt like it'd been picked apart.  
  
"T.K.!! Wake up!"  
"Five more minutes, mom," he mumbled, "I'm not feeling good today."  
  
Kari blinked. Brow furrowing, she took a deep breath.  
"T.K.!!! WAKE UP NOW!!!!"  
  
"Aaawww!!! I'm up!! I'm up!!" T.K. blinked. "Kari?" he asked bewilderedly,   
wriggling a finger in his ear.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," Kari said with relief, "I thought you were never going   
to wake up."  
  
T.K. looked around groggily.   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Matt?" he called.  
  
"We're the only ones here," Kari told him quietly. She hugged herself,   
looking distinctly worried.  
  
Watching her, T.K. felt his heart constrict. He had always been the baby   
of their little group of seven, but now that there were eight, he had someone   
to look out for. T.K. cracked a smile and reached over to take her hand.  
  
"C'mon Kari, I bet they're close by. All we have to do is look. Hey! Maybe   
we can even use the digivices!" he added hopefully.  
  
"They don't work!" Kari cried despairingly.  
  
T.K. blinked again, he still felt as if his mind was shrouded in fog.   
"They don't?" he repeated, pulling out his digivice and staring at the dead,   
black screen.  
  
Staring up at the hole in the ceiling up the cave, T.K. noticed a distinct   
difference. There were two moons. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it.  
"C'mon Kari..." he urged, "Let's find a way out of this cave and then we'll   
figure out what to do."  
  
Squeezing her hand reassuringly, T.K. helped the eighth digi-destined stand.   
She stared at him, her eyes slighly moist with tears refused to flow.  
  
Reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes, T.K. realized something else.  
"My hat's gone!" he uttered with surprise.  
  
Kari nodded.  
"It was gone when I woke up. I guess you must have lost it when..." she   
trailed off, staring blankly at the wall. She bit her lip.  
  
T.K. shook slightly. His mom'd bought him that hat. Before she and dad   
split up...  
  
Gotta be brave for Kari he repeated to himself mentally, unconsciously   
brushing his hair back in a manner he had seen Matt do countless times   
before.  
  
When he looked back at her, she was smiling tentatively.  
  
"You can always get a new one when we get home," she whispered softly.  
  
He swallowed.  
"Yeah, just wait 'til we get home..." he smiled back.  
  
Hand in hand, they started to walk, taking comfort in each other's presence.   
  
After all, hope was what they were all about.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are they still here?!" asked Biyomon incredulously. "How can that be?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't feel them pulling us?" Agumon shot back.  
  
She winced. "I do! And I shouldn't be! They're supposed to be back home."  
  
"I'm glad," Palmon croaked out, face buried between her arms as she held her   
knees to her chest.  
  
"Palmon!" Biyomon scolded, shocked.  
  
"Well I am... sorta. I was afraid Mimi'd forget about me," she mumbled,   
"It's like... I wasn't needed anymore. I know it's selfish, but I glad   
they're still around!"  
She raised her head and looked directly at Biyomon.  
"You can't tell me that you aren't glad Sora's still here, 'cause I won't   
believe it."  
  
Biyomon opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it again.   
She bowed her head.  
  
"I miss T.K." Patamon confessed softly.  
  
"I won't complain," Gomamon added quietly, "but I know Joe will. They   
really wanted to get home... they wouldn't want to be stuck here forever..."  
  
"We can't worry about that now. They're in trouble and they're going to need   
us to protect them," Agumon stated firmly.  
  
"Just how are we supposed to find them?" Gatomon asked as she fingered the   
whistle Kari gave her, tail swooshing back and forward nervously.  
  
"Izzy would know what to do," Tentomon responded with a hint of wistfulness.  
  
"Izzy isn't here and we have to find them," Agumon sighed. Standing up, he   
looked back at them. "Let's go see if we can find Gennai."  
  
The others nodded in silent agreement and they were on their way as first   
light came.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Matt?!" Tai hissed worriedly, "Matt, wake up, man!!"  
  
They'd made it back far enough to see better and now the former shadows had   
shape. They stood in the surrounding woods and blocked either direction of   
the path.  
And they were coming closer.  
  
"Times like this, I really wish I had a stunt double," Tai muttered half   
wryly, half nervously. He propped up Matt's prone form against him, holding   
him up with an arm. His rival's shoulder was at a distinctly odd angle and   
parts of his arm was scraped raw. He surveyed the enemy critically.  
  
Tai muttered a muted curse. "Oh well, so much for running."  
  
Reflexively, he reached and gripped his digivice, but it lay cold and   
unresponsive in his palm.  
  
Slowly, he stood, pulling Matt up with him and hooking his unwounded arm   
around his neck. He cracked a smile.  
  
"Ummmm... hi!" he addressed the shapes in general, with forced cheerfulness.   
He laughed nervously. "Well, see..." he began, "we'd really love to stay   
for...err... breakfast... umm... but, we really should be going, alright?   
So... Bye!"  
  
He took a step forward and the creature growled louder.  
  
Tai stumbled back.  
  
"Okay, well, I didn't really want to go that way anyway..."  
  
Matt moaned and shivered but stayed unconscious.  
  
Tai frowned at his friend with concern. He didn't know anything about fixing   
shoulders. In soccer, it was more likely that they'd twist an ankle or pull   
a muscle.  
  
He shook his head. First line of business was to escape. And hell, after all   
their time in the digital world, none of them had ever gotten severely   
physically injured. Their digimon had always prevented that. Sure, they   
almost got erased a few times, and had themselves picked apart, pixel by   
pixel, but that had been solved without any physical side affects or long   
lasting bodily scars.  
  
What a way to break a perfect record...  
  
Suddenly one of the creatures shot forward with a bark, landing not far in   
front of them as it bared it's teeth menacingly.  
  
Tai yelped in surprise and stepped backwards, tripping. Somehow, he still   
managed to cushion Matt's fall as he found himself back on the ground.   
  
He grunted. Matt could loose some weight.  
  
The creature was definitely dog-like. Its fur was of earth-ish tones,   
blending well with its surroundings. Light reflected from its eyes,   
making them seem to glow with yellowish light.   
  
It seemed to Tai that it had a rather big mouth to go with its rather big   
body. And rather big teeth to go with its rather big mouth.  
  
He swallowed.  
"Nice doggie?"  
  
Somewhere, a twig broke and Tai snapped his head around, searching for the   
source. He strained his eyes in the dim light of early morning, trying to   
distinguish one shape from another.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light was shone at them, forcing Tai to squint. He   
brought his arm up to protect his eyes, looking back at the source of the   
light. Gritting his teeth, he repositioned Matt to allow for easier movement.  
  
"They're only children!" cried a voice incredulously.   
  
Tai gaped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Great, of all the people, I get stuck with Mr. Computer Nerd again..."   
Mimi groaned.   
  
They'd been walking randomly ever since they'd woken up and found   
themselves by a clear pond. A little too clear, actually. There had been   
no life in the waters at all. And that probably meant the water was   
undrinkable.  
  
"Mimi..." Izzy said tiredly.  
  
"No! I wanna go home!! I wanna soak in a nice hot bubble bath and drink   
soda and eat caviar!!"  
  
Izzy blinked. "You like fish eggs?"  
  
"Well no," Mimi confessed, "But wouldn't you eat caviar too if it meant   
getting home?"  
Izzy rolled his eyes.  
  
"We will get home, alright? Just hold off the waterworks. We still have to   
find the others." Izzy looked at his digivice. "Strange... why won't it   
work?"  
  
"Well maybe, genius, we aren't in the digital land anymore."  
  
"Then where do you propose we are?" Izzy shot back a bit briskly, "I don't   
recall any place we're familiar with that had two moons," he gestured to   
the brightening morning sky.  
"So unless some wandering aliens decided to pick us up and randomly drop us   
on another planet outside our solar system, I'd say the some other part of   
the digital land is our best guess!"  
  
That set Mimi off again.  
"But I'm too young and beautiful to be experimented on by little green men!!   
It can't be good for my complexion."  
  
Izzy grunted and smiled the first real smile he'd performed since   
awakening. He shook his head wistfully, listening to Mimi rant with half an   
ear. It still seemed amazing that no matter how ditzy Mimi might seem on the   
outside, she had a very strange gift for defusing the seriousness of a   
situation. He blinked as a thought entered his over average IQ of a mind.   
What if Mimi complained and whined on purpose? To take people's minds off   
their own problems?   
  
The concept was mind-boggling...  
  
"Hey, Mr. Brainiac, are you done spacing out now?" Mimi asked him.  
  
"Huh?" he said intelligently.  
  
"Yeah, earth... umm... unknown planet to Izzy! You back now? You like,   
totally zoned out," she sniffed, fussing with her hat.  
  
Izzy turned to look at her and smiled wryly as he rubbed the back of his   
neck.  
  
"Gray."  
"What?"  
"The little men are gray, not green."  
  
Mimi gaped. Suddenly, she shook her head a laughed.  
  
Izzy shouldered his backpack with renewed vigor once more and headed off   
to find the others, Mimi, still giggling, not far behind. For some reason,   
it didn't matter that the digivices weren't working and that they were lost,   
because somehow, the digi-destined were meant to be together, and that meant   
that sooner or later, they'd find each other again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
Okay, so you didn't exactly find out where they kids are, did you? But   
Izzy's right, the digital land is still their best guess. No cliff hanger,   
this time... sorta... hehehe...   
**laughs sheepishly**   
Only Sora and Joe to go! Next time!  
Ja ne.  
Comments and criticism welcome at Lizeth_Hal@hotmail.com  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Yadayada, Digimon aren't mine, yadayada, you know the drill.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
~*~ More than Two Worlds Apart ~*~  
By Lizeth  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/loft1050/  
  
  
CHAPTER 2 - Further awakenings  
  
T.K. moaned. Someone was calling his name, although he couldn't quite grasp   
who. His head felt like it'd been picked apart.  
  
"T.K.!! Wake up!"  
"Five more minutes, mom," he mumbled, "I'm not feeling good today."  
  
Kari blinked. Brow furrowing, she took a deep breath.  
"T.K.!!! WAKE UP NOW!!!!"  
  
"Aaawww!!! I'm up!! I'm up!!" T.K. blinked. "Kari?" he asked bewilderedly,   
wriggling a finger in his ear.  
  
"Oh, thank goodness," Kari said with relief, "I thought you were never going   
to wake up."  
  
T.K. looked around groggily.   
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Matt?" he called.  
  
"We're the only ones here," Kari told him quietly. She hugged herself,   
looking distinctly worried.  
  
Watching her, T.K. felt his heart constrict. He had always been the baby   
of their little group of seven, but now that there were eight, he had someone   
to look out for. T.K. cracked a smile and reached over to take her hand.  
  
"C'mon Kari, I bet they're close by. All we have to do is look. Hey! Maybe   
we can even use the digivices!" he added hopefully.  
  
"They don't work!" Kari cried despairingly.  
  
T.K. blinked again, he still felt as if his mind was shrouded in fog.   
"They don't?" he repeated, pulling out his digivice and staring at the dead,   
black screen.  
  
Staring up at the hole in the ceiling up the cave, T.K. noticed a distinct   
difference. There were two moons. Shaking his head, he tried to clear it.  
"C'mon Kari..." he urged, "Let's find a way out of this cave and then we'll   
figure out what to do."  
  
Squeezing her hand reassuringly, T.K. helped the eighth digi-destined stand.   
She stared at him, her eyes slighly moist with tears refused to flow.  
  
Reaching up to brush his bangs out of his eyes, T.K. realized something else.  
"My hat's gone!" he uttered with surprise.  
  
Kari nodded.  
"It was gone when I woke up. I guess you must have lost it when..." she   
trailed off, staring blankly at the wall. She bit her lip.  
  
T.K. shook slightly. His mom'd bought him that hat. Before she and dad   
split up...  
  
Gotta be brave for Kari he repeated to himself mentally, unconsciously   
brushing his hair back in a manner he had seen Matt do countless times   
before.  
  
When he looked back at her, she was smiling tentatively.  
  
"You can always get a new one when we get home," she whispered softly.  
  
He swallowed.  
"Yeah, just wait 'til we get home..." he smiled back.  
  
Hand in hand, they started to walk, taking comfort in each other's presence.   
  
After all, hope was what they were all about.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Are they still here?!" asked Biyomon incredulously. "How can that be?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't feel them pulling us?" Agumon shot back.  
  
She winced. "I do! And I shouldn't be! They're supposed to be back home."  
  
"I'm glad," Palmon croaked out, face buried between her arms as she held her   
knees to her chest.  
  
"Palmon!" Biyomon scolded, shocked.  
  
"Well I am... sorta. I was afraid Mimi'd forget about me," she mumbled,   
"It's like... I wasn't needed anymore. I know it's selfish, but I glad   
they're still around!"  
She raised her head and looked directly at Biyomon.  
"You can't tell me that you aren't glad Sora's still here, 'cause I won't   
believe it."  
  
Biyomon opened her mouth to say something but promptly closed it again.   
She bowed her head.  
  
"I miss T.K." Patamon confessed softly.  
  
"I won't complain," Gomamon added quietly, "but I know Joe will. They   
really wanted to get home... they wouldn't want to be stuck here forever..."  
  
"We can't worry about that now. They're in trouble and they're going to need   
us to protect them," Agumon stated firmly.  
  
"Just how are we supposed to find them?" Gatomon asked as she fingered the   
whistle Kari gave her, tail swooshing back and forward nervously.  
  
"Izzy would know what to do," Tentomon responded with a hint of wistfulness.  
  
"Izzy isn't here and we have to find them," Agumon sighed. Standing up, he   
looked back at them. "Let's go see if we can find Gennai."  
  
The others nodded in silent agreement and they were on their way as first   
light came.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Matt?!" Tai hissed worriedly, "Matt, wake up, man!!"  
  
They'd made it back far enough to see better and now the former shadows had   
shape. They stood in the surrounding woods and blocked either direction of   
the path.  
And they were coming closer.  
  
"Times like this, I really wish I had a stunt double," Tai muttered half   
wryly, half nervously. He propped up Matt's prone form against him, holding   
him up with an arm. His rival's shoulder was at a distinctly odd angle and   
parts of his arm was scraped raw. He surveyed the enemy critically.  
  
Tai muttered a muted curse. "Oh well, so much for running."  
  
Reflexively, he reached and gripped his digivice, but it lay cold and   
unresponsive in his palm.  
  
Slowly, he stood, pulling Matt up with him and hooking his unwounded arm   
around his neck. He cracked a smile.  
  
"Ummmm... hi!" he addressed the shapes in general, with forced cheerfulness.   
He laughed nervously. "Well, see..." he began, "we'd really love to stay   
for...err... breakfast... umm... but, we really should be going, alright?   
So... Bye!"  
  
He took a step forward and the creature growled louder.  
  
Tai stumbled back.  
  
"Okay, well, I didn't really want to go that way anyway..."  
  
Matt moaned and shivered but stayed unconscious.  
  
Tai frowned at his friend with concern. He didn't know anything about fixing   
shoulders. In soccer, it was more likely that they'd twist an ankle or pull   
a muscle.  
  
He shook his head. First line of business was to escape. And hell, after all   
their time in the digital world, none of them had ever gotten severely   
physically injured. Their digimon had always prevented that. Sure, they   
almost got erased a few times, and had themselves picked apart, pixel by   
pixel, but that had been solved without any physical side affects or long   
lasting bodily scars.  
  
What a way to break a perfect record...  
  
Suddenly one of the creatures shot forward with a bark, landing not far in   
front of them as it bared it's teeth menacingly.  
  
Tai yelped in surprise and stepped backwards, tripping. Somehow, he still   
managed to cushion Matt's fall as he found himself back on the ground.   
  
He grunted. Matt could loose some weight.  
  
The creature was definitely dog-like. Its fur was of earth-ish tones,   
blending well with its surroundings. Light reflected from its eyes,   
making them seem to glow with yellowish light.   
  
It seemed to Tai that it had a rather big mouth to go with its rather big   
body. And rather big teeth to go with its rather big mouth.  
  
He swallowed.  
"Nice doggie?"  
  
Somewhere, a twig broke and Tai snapped his head around, searching for the   
source. He strained his eyes in the dim light of early morning, trying to   
distinguish one shape from another.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light was shone at them, forcing Tai to squint. He   
brought his arm up to protect his eyes, looking back at the source of the   
light. Gritting his teeth, he repositioned Matt to allow for easier movement.  
  
"They're only children!" cried a voice incredulously.   
  
Tai gaped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Great, of all the people, I get stuck with Mr. Computer Nerd again..."   
Mimi groaned.   
  
They'd been walking randomly ever since they'd woken up and found   
themselves by a clear pond. A little too clear, actually. There had been   
no life in the waters at all. And that probably meant the water was   
undrinkable.  
  
"Mimi..." Izzy said tiredly.  
  
"No! I wanna go home!! I wanna soak in a nice hot bubble bath and drink   
soda and eat caviar!!"  
  
Izzy blinked. "You like fish eggs?"  
  
"Well no," Mimi confessed, "But wouldn't you eat caviar too if it meant   
getting home?"  
Izzy rolled his eyes.  
  
"We will get home, alright? Just hold off the waterworks. We still have to   
find the others." Izzy looked at his digivice. "Strange... why won't it   
work?"  
  
"Well maybe, genius, we aren't in the digital land anymore."  
  
"Then where do you propose we are?" Izzy shot back a bit briskly, "I don't   
recall any place we're familiar with that had two moons," he gestured to   
the brightening morning sky.  
"So unless some wandering aliens decided to pick us up and randomly drop us   
on another planet outside our solar system, I'd say the some other part of   
the digital land is our best guess!"  
  
That set Mimi off again.  
"But I'm too young and beautiful to be experimented on by little green men!!   
It can't be good for my complexion."  
  
Izzy grunted and smiled the first real smile he'd performed since   
awakening. He shook his head wistfully, listening to Mimi rant with half an   
ear. It still seemed amazing that no matter how ditzy Mimi might seem on the   
outside, she had a very strange gift for defusing the seriousness of a   
situation. He blinked as a thought entered his over average IQ of a mind.   
What if Mimi complained and whined on purpose? To take people's minds off   
their own problems?   
  
The concept was mind-boggling...  
  
"Hey, Mr. Brainiac, are you done spacing out now?" Mimi asked him.  
  
"Huh?" he said intelligently.  
  
"Yeah, earth... umm... unknown planet to Izzy! You back now? You like,   
totally zoned out," she sniffed, fussing with her hat.  
  
Izzy turned to look at her and smiled wryly as he rubbed the back of his   
neck.  
  
"Gray."  
"What?"  
"The little men are gray, not green."  
  
Mimi gaped. Suddenly, she shook her head a laughed.  
  
Izzy shouldered his backpack with renewed vigor once more and headed off   
to find the others, Mimi, still giggling, not far behind. For some reason,   
it didn't matter that the digivices weren't working and that they were lost,   
because somehow, the digi-destined were meant to be together, and that meant   
that sooner or later, they'd find each other again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
Okay, so you didn't exactly find out where they kids are, did you? But   
Izzy's right, the digital land is still their best guess. No cliff hanger,   
this time... sorta... hehehe...   
**laughs sheepishly**   
Only Sora and Joe to go! Next time!  
Ja ne.  
Comments and criticism welcome at Lizeth_Hal@hotmail.com  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Disclaimer: Please don't sue me. I don't own Digimon and I don't like to   
make trouble. You can have m'bro tho'... :P **runs as her martial-artist-  
wanna-be of a brother comes after her** AAAAHHH!!! MOOOMMMM!!!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
~*~ More than Two Worlds Apart ~*~  
By Lizeth  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/loft1050/  
  
  
CHAPTER 3- Friend or Foe?  
  
Tai raised his head in defiance. Or at least, as defiantly as he possibly   
could when on the ground with an unconscious digi-destined leaning on him.  
  
"Great, wonderful, peachy," he muttered to himself in an oddly Matt-like   
manner. Why me?  
  
"Who's out there?" he asked clearly, "Show yourself."  
Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice asked, Are you crazy?!  
  
The mysterious voice laughed. It was obviously male, deep and resonant, that   
much was obvious, but he was still trying to decide whether is it menacing   
or not when the light shut off abruptly.  
  
"Well this interesting. We go out hunting and we find children..." it   
paused, "What do you propose we do?" it wondered aloud. The sound of the...   
dogs... filled woods for a full minute before it was broken.   
  
"Here's an idea, how 'bout you leave us alone?" Tai offered, edging back   
slightly. He had to get Matt out of here. Parts of his arm was raw and   
bleeding and though it didn't look deep in the dawn light, it could still   
get infected.  
  
"Alone?" the voice replied wonderingly, "Well, we can't possibly do that..."  
  
"Why not- HEY!!!"   
  
Suddenly, Tai felt Matt's weight lifted off him.   
"Now what will they think, when I bring this present to them..." it mused.  
  
Oh God Tai felt panic rise within him as he watched the cloaked and hooded   
shape loomed over him. It seemed incredibly tall and none of it's facial   
features were visible within the shadows of the hood. Matt!  
  
"No!! Leave him alone! Let him go!"  
I refuse to loose anyone now!  
  
He'd never felt so helpless in him life. Matt seemed so small in the arms   
of... it... and Tai was even shorter than Matt. Ever since they'd taken the   
little... detour, during camp, the digimon had always been with them. Evil   
digimon they could fight, but this... thing... seemed different somehow,   
although Tai couldn't place his finger on it. And their digimon where no   
longer with them.  
  
Bouncing up, he ran towards the figure and started pulling at its cloak,   
giving some well placed kicks against it's leg. Still, the towering figure   
seemed unaffected, other than the fact that it had stopped and turned back   
to face him.  
"I said, leave him alone! You don't want him! He's hurt!"  
  
Tai ground his teeth together and tugged hopelessly.  
"Please! Please! I can't loose anyone else now!" he blurted before he   
realized what he'd said. Still he pulled desperately.  
  
The hooded figure seemed to convey a look of disapproval and annoyance,   
even with its entire facial features hidden.  
  
Something picked him up from behind, immobilizing his arms. He let out a   
cry and struggled violently, legs flailing. Tai froze for a moment with   
horror as he realized that the creature had said "we" earlier, but he'd   
thought it'd meant the dogs...  
Stupid, stupid, STUPID move, Kamiya!  
He scrapped his heel down his captor's shin, trying to get loose.  
  
"Stop that, child, before you hurt yourself," a soft voice whispered in   
his ear before he felt a brief flash of pain on his back and the side of   
his chest and darkness reached down to engulfed him.   
His digimon's name was the last thing on his lips.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tai felt himself being carried and his brow creased slightly, trying to   
remember what was going on. Distantly, he heard voices. He wanted to open   
his eyes, but they seemed impossibly heavy. In fact, he felt heavy in   
general. Moving seemed like a great effort. One that he was unwilling to   
put his energy into at the moment.  
  
He also felt oddly... safe... maybe...  
"Agumon?" he murmured quietly before his brain realized that Agumon would   
never be able to carry him like this. His loyal digimon friend was far to   
small. Of course, it MIGHT be Greymon or Wargreymon but...  
  
Whatever was carrying him had stopped moving and now the voices were louder.   
Blurring into a jumbled hum in Tai's fuzzy consciousness.  
  
Someone moaned not too far away, and Tai's ears found the sound incredibly   
sharp. Tai's heart froze for an instant. He recognized that...  
  
"Matt!!" he called frantically as his eyes snapped open. He twisted,   
searching for the source of the sound, but strong arms held him firm.  
Why did he feel so weak?  
  
"Stop that now, your friend is being taken care of."  
  
Stopping automatically at the commanding voice, Tai blinked as his eyes   
finally focused. He felt shock run through him like a freight train.  
  
"You're HUMAN!"  
  
The man smiled wryly. "What were you expecting?"  
  
"You're OLD."  
  
The man, who didn't seem any more than 35, frowned with surprise.  
A couple of armoured men at the door of the tent snickered quietly.  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." said Tai's captor indignantly, glaring at the   
guards.  
  
Tai opened his mouth both closed it again as he spotted Matt. He was lying   
on a makeshift cot of some sort and partially covered with a rough brown   
blanket. His upper arm was bound crudely in bandages but the shoulder   
still looked wrong.   
He looks so pale... Tai thought despairingly.  
Wriggling, Tai tried to get down and the man let him.   
The youth promptly stumbled, knees wobbling.  
  
Strong arms gripped him again, keeping him upright when he should have   
fallen.  
  
Slightly more steady on his feet, Tai frowned as he turned and faced the   
larger man, face filled with suspicion.  
"Why are you helping me? What do you want?" he inquired stiffly, rubbing   
his back.  
  
The man just gazed at him oddly, as if wondering what he was.  
  
"God, Tai, you're starting to sound like me..." whispered a weak voice,   
barely audible.  
  
"Matt?!" Tai whirled around so fast he almost stumbled again. He caught   
two half closed, gray-blue eyes looking back at him and almost sighed with   
relief.  
  
"Yes, my name is Matt. And I do believe you're Tai. Any other questions,   
genius?" came the mumbled retort.  
  
Tai resisted the urge to grin like a maniac. Matt was insulting him! This   
was a good thing!!   
Heeeeey…wait…  
  
"Matt! You're alright!!"  
"That would depend on your definition of the word… but I think I'm still   
breathing. You want me to check?"  
  
Tai swallowed, suddenly grave. "I told you not to joke about that, Ishida."  
  
"Why Tai, I'm touched that you care."  
  
Tai growled, a familiar frustration fueling his body.  
"Of course I do, baka! You know perfectly well I'd die for any one of you!"   
softly he continued, "I couldn't stand to be last…"  
  
"To bad there's only two of us now, huh?"  
"Yamato, don't make me punch you while you're down."  
"Sure thing leader-boy," he muttered sarcastically.  
  
The man moved forward suddenly, perhaps sensing an imminent argument,   
stepping around Tai and kneeling by the cot.   
Placing one calloused had on Matt's upper arm, he prodding the shoulder with   
the other.  
  
Matt hissed sharply and grimaced, twitching slightly as he tried to escape   
the man's grip.  
  
"HEY!" Tai snapped, but someone held him back. He would've tried to break   
loose if the man hadn't spoken.  
  
"Stop that, boy. I'm trying to help," he said with a frown.  
"You're hurting him!" Tai objected.  
"He dislocated his shoulder. It's got to be set," he replied, picking   
something up from the ground. He proceeded to unwrap the rough bandages   
around it.  
  
"And whose fault is that!?" accused Tai.  
  
The man sighed resignedly. "I apologize for that little misunderstanding."  
Tai glared at him dubiously.  
  
His captor shook his head and turned his attention back to the boy on the cot.  
"Bite down," he ordered, holding the cloth wrapped stick to Matt's mouth. Tai   
watched as Matt's blue eyes widened slightly, tinged with apprehension, even   
as he bit down on the stick.  
  
Needing no orders, the man holding Tai let go and moved to the other side of   
the cot, holding Matt down with large hands.  
Tai clenched his fist.  
Not knowing what else to do, he moved over and gripped Matt's hand. Blue   
eyes met brown.  
  
Their captor jerked, hard and for the second time, Tai heard a popping crack.   
He could almost see the twig between Matt's teeth quiver under the strain even   
as his hand was squeezed painfully.  
  
Binding the shoulder tight in a makeshift bandage, the man removed the twig   
before placing Matt's arm in a sling.  
  
Matt's breathing was ragged and uneven and his face seemed even paler than before.  
"Well, that was fun." He murmured unsteadily.  
  
"Dammit Matt…" Tai growled in exasperation, "Just… shut up and get some rest,   
Mr. Cool," he ended resignedly, "You look like you need it."  
  
Matt smirked slightly even as his eyes drooped shut. It looked odd. A   
smirk on that pale and ash stained face. Vaguely, Tai wondered how much   
better he looked in comparison.   
  
"Are you implying that I look bad, hair-for-brains? Because of you are,   
I'm afraid I'll have to kill you as soon as I manage t-to... get.. up..."   
Matt trailed off as eyes slipped totally shut. Not long after, a feverish   
sleep overtook him once again.  
  
Taichi Kamiya sighed.   
  
His friendship with Yamato Ishida was certainly a strange one. More than   
half the time they were usually trying to force their fists down each   
other's throats.  
How they'd actually come about to calling each other friends was still   
something of a mystery. But friends they were, and when it came right down   
to it, he knew that they'd both give up their lives for one another and for   
any of the other digi-destined. That was how it worked. They were family.   
  
You mess with one digi-destined and you'd better be ready to face up to the   
other seven. Not to mention eight probably very, very, VERY pissed off   
digimon protectors.  
  
Gabumon would probably be fussing over Matt like an over-protective   
mother hen on steroids right now... If he were here... Tai thought with   
some wistfulness as his mind turned to his own digital companion.  
Agumon, wish you were here, buddy.  
  
A voice interrupted his reverie.   
Right, y'know, this is really getting on my nerves. he thought with   
annoyance.  
  
"We're all set to go, Alan. We'll leave as soon as you give word."  
"You have it. Move out now. And put him in the back of Kiren's wagon.   
Don't bump him too much either. Dislocated his shoulder."  
  
Having been brought back to the present, Tai turned his attention back   
to his captor, watching worriedly out of the corner of his eye as Matt   
lifted and carried off, cot and all.  
  
"What are you going to do with us... with him?"  
"I bring you back to Xerriah," the man replied bluntly.  
  
"Who?" Tai asked distractedly. He frowned even as he even moved to follow   
after his friend. He'll be damned if he left Matt alone while he was   
unconscious.  
  
Vaguely, Tai caught his captor arching a scarred eyebrow in bewilderment.  
"Not 'who'... it's 'where'."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sora examined her surroundings with an odd expression on her face. She had   
washed up with a basin that had been provided for her and the burns on her   
forearms had been cleaned and bound with salve. They itched already. Rather   
painfully, actually.  
  
Humans here! her mind screamed No digimon!  
  
The woman before her coughed politely, trying to get her attention once   
more.  
  
Sora blushed slightly.  
"I'm sorry," she muttered, "I guess my mind was elsewhere."  
  
"I could tell," the woman smiled gently. She was dressed in clothes that   
reminded Sora of medieval pictures... but not quite matching them. They   
certainly weren't 20th century, that was for sure. Plus, she couldn't place   
them in any other time frame either.  
  
Embarrassed, Sora just nodded.  
  
"Mind telling me your name, young one? Or will I have to call you   
'young lady' forever?"  
  
"Oh!" Sora exclaimed, "Sorry, my name is Sora. Sora Takenouchi."  
  
To her host's surprise, Sora got up and bowed politely. She nodded back.  
  
"And your friend? The one with..." she brought her hands to her face,   
mimicking the shape of spectacles over her eyes.  
  
"Glasses? Oh, his name is Jyou Kido. We call him Joe."  
  
The woman cocked her head to the side. "We?" she inquired.  
  
Sora's heart constricted in fear.  
"We..." she stuttered, "Yes. My friends and I... was there..." she blinked.   
Her eyes stung all of a sudden and her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.  
  
"My dear," the woman told her in a soothing tone of voice, obviously   
noticing Sora's distress, "This 'Joe' and you were the only ones we found.   
There were no others."  
  
"No others...?" Sora repeated dumbly. No, no, no, no, no... her mind   
repeated endlessly.   
  
She started to shake.  
  
"No, dear. No one at all. Only you and your friend," her host continued   
worriedly.  
  
Sora broke then, rubbing furiously at the wet trails down her cheeks.  
  
She cried for her friends. She cried for the digi-destined. With only 2,   
they weren't complete anymore.   
  
It just wasn't right! Wasn't fair... wasn't fair at all!  
They were the digi-destined! They were supposed to be invincible!  
  
She cried until she thought she could drown out Megaseadramon's River of   
Power, and even then, she didn't stop.  
  
"How could... they leave?" she asked no one in particular in a small,   
strangled voice, eyes unfocused. "I would have felt something- I should   
have.. felt something..."  
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no.... she repeated silently over and over again.  
Tai, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Matt, Izzy...TAI!  
  
They were kids. She was a kid. They weren't supposed to die. None of them   
where supposed to DIE!!!  
  
Ryanne felt her heart go out to the girl as she watched her latest charge   
cry as if the world was crashing down around her ears.  
Whoever those friends of hers were, she mused sadly, they must have   
been incredibly close.  
  
Wrapping her arms around the Guardian of Love, she rocked the young girl   
gently back and forth, offering what little comfort she could.  
  
Sora cried.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryanne closed the door behind her softly.  
  
"Well?" her employer asked nonchalantly.  
  
Ryanne shivered suddenly, the room temperature seemed to drop all of a sudden.   
Her eyes darted towards a corner of the dimly lit room.  
"Her name is Sora, lady. The boy is called Joe," she told her nervously.  
  
"Are they the ones?"  
  
"I… don't know my lady. But she mentioned others."  
  
"Did she wear a crest?"  
  
"No, lady… not that I could see."  
  
"No matter," her employer shrugged, "The crests are but symbols."  
  
Her employer eyed her once more and nodded with satisfaction. Ryanne resisted   
the urge to sigh with relief.  
"That will do for now. You will find out more later."  
  
"Ye-es, lady."  
Curtseying hastily, she backed up towards the door. Her hands shook as it   
gripped the doorknob.  
  
"Ryanne?"  
  
She froze.  
"Yes, lady?"  
  
"You'd better get a shawl," she smiled sweetly, perfect white teeth flashing   
in the dim light, but it did nothing to comfort the servant maid. "We can't   
have you falling ill, now can we?"  
  
"Yes, lady- I mean no, lady." She stuttered and with one last bob she was out   
of the room.  
  
Daemon's smile turned into a sneer.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Joe woke up to look upon fuzzy reddish-brown eyes and frowned. Searching for   
his glasses, he found them on the intricate wooden stand to his right and   
slipped them on.   
  
As the world came into focus he looked back at a girl he   
knew to be Sora, and almost reeled back in shock. Her eyes... they weren't   
the natural, happy and shining eyes of the Sora he knew. These eyes looked   
almost... haunted.  
  
She's been crying! he thought with surprise as he examined her. She   
seemed drained and pale and just... lifeless.  
Dread overtook his senses.   
The streetcar... the fire... where...?   
  
Frantically, his eyes searched the room he was in. It was big, and well   
furnished. But it only had one bed, and he was lying on it. Where were the   
others?  
  
"Sora?" he asked tentatively, afraid of the answer he might get.  
  
She shook her head.  
"They aren't here," she whispered, the voice cracking at the end. "We're the   
only ones left."  
  
Joe blinked as his mind tried to process the information it was receiving.  
  
"They went home without us?" he asked dumbly, somehow knowing...  
  
"No, Joe... It's not that... the digivices don't work..."  
  
He stiffened instantly like a deer caught in the headlights of a MACK truck.   
Then to Sora's utter astonishment, he began punching the bedpost.   
Repeatedly.  
  
"Joe!" she cried, holding one of his arms back, away from the hard wood.   
His knuckles had already turned red.  
  
"They're NOT dead!!" he yelled suddenly, voice full of denial.  
"Joe..." she began, eyes wide.  
  
"They're NOT. I refuse to believe it!!" he roared in a very un-Joe-like   
manner. "We've been dropped down countess pits, been inside a whale, been   
chased throughout the digiworld by insane and powerful evil digimon. We've   
faced them all and won. We've been almost blown up, drowned, burned and   
turned into KEY CHAINS. We've been picked apart, pixel by pixel and we   
SURVIVED. They are NOT dead. There is NO WAY they can be dead!!!!!!!!!"   
  
He stopped abruptly, trying to control his breathing. The sound of his   
heartbeat was loud in his own ears.  
  
"Joe..." Sora mumbled, an odd note in her voice.  
"WHAT?!" he snapped.  
  
"You're right."  
"I...... What?"  
"You're right!" she exclaimed and for the first time since she'd woken   
up, she laughed. "They can't be dead. I'm sure I would have felt   
something..." she said breathlessly, hoping against all hope. She fingered   
the place where her crest used to rest against her skin.  
  
Suddenly, the old Joe was back. He fiddled nervously with his glasses.  
"You think so, huh?" he grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. The old Sora was back too.  
  
"Right then, what are we sitting around here for?" he asked enthusiastically.   
"We gotta get out and look for them," he ordered in his "leader voice". He   
paused half-way out of the covers.  
"Umm...."  
  
"What, Joe?" Sora asked, looking back.  
  
"Could we find the rest of my clothes first?" he asked as he turned a   
very bright shade of red at being caught only in his boxers. If his   
brother ever found out, he'd never, EVER hear the end if it.  
  
Sora couldn't help herself.   
  
She tired to, really. It was a valiant effort, but in the end, she broke   
down laughing, rolling like a maniac on the floor as she listened to Joe   
whine something about immature digi-destined and allergies.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's note:  
  
Notice the chapters getting' longer, huhhuhuhuh?!  
Okies, me stop now…  
Oh well, thanks to David Eddings for inspiration. If you have never read any of   
his books, go read his Belgariad series NOW (just be sure to come back and read my   
pitiful fic too, 'kay? **sniff**). First book is called "Pawn of Prophesy". You'll   
probably see more of influence by his works later. ^_~  
  
Plus, I'm not quite sure how the pairings will end up. Votes?  
  
Please, please e-mail me at Lizeth_Hal@hotmail.com or post a review (please please?)!  
Arigato!  



End file.
